


Strip Poker

by Midnight_Eyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Job, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Insecure! Aziraphale, M/M, Mild Angst, Possibly OOC, Smut, Strip Poker, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Eyes/pseuds/Midnight_Eyes
Summary: Crowley comes up with a tad plan that is more or less devious, but it’s only all in good fun, and clearly not an excuse to see what exactly Aziraphale has under all his clothes.





	Strip Poker

“How do we exactly play this game, dear?”

“S’not much different than regular poker, Angel, j’st a tad twist.”

“Which would be?” 

“What’s at stake is your clothes.”

“E-Excuse me?” A now flustered angel stammers out in surprise, his soft hands quickly fiddled with his bow tie out of nervousness of being exposed, he had never really exposed himself to anyone despite having exsisted for thousands of years. The idea of being exposed to his best friend was nerve wracking to him, especially given his figure not exactly being in tip top shape, but he also found himself always a tad curious as to how Crowley would react to seeing him like that, and it’s not like Aziraphale had never seen his friend naked, though he always quickly adverted his gaze and never got a good look at him. Soon, he somewhat nervously says, “Alright, I’ll give it a try, but no laughing at me if I have to y’know-“ He added the last part somewhat quickly which honestly caught Crowley off guard as laughing at his angel’s body never had crossed his mind, regardless he nodded in agreement.

Eagerly Crowley began to get the game set up while Aziraphale watched the other’s hands in a somewhat nervous manner as to what could come. Suddenly, his anxious thoughts were interrupted by Crowley’s playful voice chirping out, “Now, now, you got to play fair.” He raised an eyebrow in response when told this as he wasn’t aware that he was somehow already cheating, this earn a slight chuckle that made a shiver run down his spine, then came some fluttering of panic as the other smoothly explains “We’re not very evenly matched hear, now are we, Angel? At least remove your jacket and bow tie, otherwise s’not fair.” Aziraphale hesitated slightly before his hands clumsily fiddled with his bow tie, and got both his bow tie and jacket off which was enough to make him feel exposed already, and with that, the game begun.

Aziraphale was never really good at poker in general, or many games like this one, and with him being as nervous as he is, he wasn’t exactly doing the best that he could have, nor was he going to try to cheat as Crowley would surely know if he did. Though much to both his and Crowley’s surprise, Crowley was the first to need to remove an article of clothing, calmly, he slid off his own jacket and calmly plopped it on the floor which left him in a tank top, his pants, glasses and his socks that were star themed. Aziraphale found himself admiring Crowley’s arms and what he could see of his body, his cheeks quickly began to burn slightly, he was just hoping he looked as good as Crowley did.  
With that one mild victory, Aziraphale did get a tad confident with himself as he thought that maybe he was better at this game than he thought he was, and oh boy was he wrong-

Aziraphale soon had lost and was anxiously fiddling with the buttons of his button up shirt, he carefully got it undone and took it off carefully, now in a tank top and his pants, and feeling rather self conscious as his body type was a bit more visible, unaware that Crowley was admiring his angel, his gaze flicking up and down him and it was quite obvious after he had lost his glasses, he did grow a tad worried as he noticed the other tense, seemingly trying to subtly cover himself, “You alright?” He gently asked to which he got a curt and shy nod, he knew Aziraphale wasn’t being completely honest, but he knew better to not press on it. Crowley decided to kind of let Aziraphale win once more to hopefully help ease his anxious thoughts, the demon slid off his tank top while smirking a tad as he noticed his friend trying to subtly check him out, soon teasingly asking him, “You like what you see?” Which just earned a quick yet bashful look away from Crowley, truth was that Aziraphale really liked what he was seeing of Crowley, he didn’t want to be rude by staring though, regardless he did find himself catching a few glances over Crowley once the red head snickered and reassured him, “You can look all you want.” Soon, resuming the game.

Oh no- This is the part Aziraphale had been dreading since the idea of the game was brought up by his friend, he managed to lose both his tank top and pants after Crowley bet stripping completely down to his boxers, with eagerness of wanting to win and keep from embarrassing himself, Aziraphale had bet the same and quickly lost those. He quite hesitantly removed his tank top after taking a deep breath in then letting it out slowly, the sudden exposure of his soft stomach made him rather tense, and more so as he moved his pants off revealing some simple white briefs that didn’t leave much to the imagination of what was behind them, but he could have sworn he saw Crowley blushing which was quite odd as he didn’t exactly think of himself as a nice sight to see. At this rate, Aziraphale had accepted his fate and was just wanting to get this game over so he could get dressed again, though surprisingly to him, he somehow managed to get Crowley also down to his boxers, unknowingly to himself, he licked his lips a tad as he watched, his briefs feeling a tad uncomfortable now, but he was quickly snapped from his thoughts as he heard his friend speak, “Oh-hoh, looks like I win, Angel, you know that means!” His dread quickly came back up, and his face was quite red as he realized that he was about to be completely naked in front of his best friend. Ever so slowly and carefully Aziraphale began to pull his briefs off, hoping that Crowley couldn’t see anything from where he was seated though that hope was quickly squashed as Crowley got up to get himself a good look, and it was quite surprising to both of them as they noticed how hard the angel was. Suddenly, shame began to flood over Aziraphale for how soft looking he was and that out of all times, now is the time his erection decided to be on display. Crowley was honestly a bit alarmed as he noticed his friend’s eyes watering before tears began to roll his slightly red and plump cheeks, “Aziraphale, what’s wrong, angel? Are you hurt?” Crowley asked quickly only to be replied to with a little headshake, “I’m sorry, dear, I just wish I was more pleasant looking for an occasion such as this.” Even when like this, Aziraphale was still trying to be proper, Crowley frowned a tad at this before gently making his angel look at him then pressing a soft kiss to his lips which was quite surprising for the both of them, Aziraphale kissed back but looked at him with surprise, more so as he felt his face, chest, then stomach being peppered with kisses as he tells the angel, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now, Angel, I’ve always thought you were the most beautiful and amazing being I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and I have loved you for thousands and thousands of years.” Crowley says, nervousness lacing his voice as the feat of Aziraphale rejecting him grew, but much to his surprise he heard a teary yet happy, “I have loved you too, my dear.” Crowley couldn’t help but smile before he gently continued to pepper his angel with kisses, moving more and more down before reaching the plump erection of the other.

The yellow eyes that Aziraphale loves so much flicked up to him, a warm feeling blooming in his chest, and he felt himself growing even more flushed by Crowley’s next words were, “May I?” As he gently took a hold on his erection, soon being answered by a simple and bashful nod as his hands found his way to the mess of red hair by him as a way to brace of himself as this was all quite new to him. His toes quickly curled as he felt Crowley’s tongue slowly move across his length and at the sides of it, instinctively pulling at his hair slightly, almost blubbering out bashful and anxious apologies only to stop as a soft moan came from Crowley. “Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned out loudly in pleasure and mild surprise as his erection was carefully taken into the mouth of the other, his thighs tensing up from the pleasure, almost squishing his poor demon who honestly didn’t mind at all as he loved his angel’s soft thighs. He began to him which caused vibrations to shoot through Aziraphale, and by the arching of his back, as well as the loud moaning, it was quite clear he wasn’t going to last much longer, which he was right. Crowley eagerly swallowed as Aziraphale came, borderline screaming out Crowley’s name in pleasure, his legs were shaking a tad as pants and began to thank him causing Crowley to chuckle as he pulled away, starting to cuddle a flustered and happy Aziraphale, “Any time, angel.” He tells him before placing a gentle kiss to the other’s cheek.


End file.
